thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Old and Wise
Old and Wise is the fourth episode of the first season of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot Skarloey is the oldest engine of the railway that he was named after, the 'Skarloey Railway', he is a wise and kind engine who has the number 1 painted on his bunkers. He loves seeing the sights, he thinks they're so beautiful. His name meant "Lake in the Woods" in Sudric language. Skarloey tries to show all the engines on the narrow gauge railway that he can be a really useful engine. One morning, Skarloey woken up from his shed. He yawned as he looked up at the wonderful morning sky. "Good morning, Rusty." said Skarloey. "Good morning, Skarloey." Rusty replied. "Busy day, eh? "Yes, of course, like always." chuffed Skarloey. Then Duke woken up. "Morning you two." he said. "Good morning, Duke." the two engines replied. "Yet another busy day on the railway." Duke muttered. "I know," chuckled Skarloey. "but don't forget this is a busy railway, it's always supposed to be busy." "Indeed." added Rusty. Sir Handel had woken up too, but not in a very good mood. "Huh, it's morning, that means I have lots of work to do." he complained. Skarloey rolled his eyes. "Sir Handel, you have to do the work you're given or the Thin Controller will be cross." he huffed. "Yes, I know." Sir Handel replied. "And I want to stay in my shed... and that is, that!" Duke grew an unusual grin and rolled his eyes. "Youngsters." he sighed reluctantly. "I know," smirked Skarloey. "They can be a bit annoying sometimes, can they?" added Rusty. "Yep." Then Skarloey's driver and fireman arrived. "Come on Skarloey," said his driver, "we have work to do." "Right away!" replied Skarloey and he chuffed out of the sheds to begin work. Skarloey picked up his coaches from the carriage shed and puffed away. Skarloey puffed happily through the countryside. The sun was shining and the passengers would always get out of the coaches to look at the pretty view. "What a beautiful countryside." Skarloey whispered to himself. After Skarloey had finished his passenger run, the Thin Controller had sent him to work up at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Skarloey arrived and seen a lot of trucks that needed shunting. Skarloey blew his whistle to the other engines. "Okay everyone!" he called. "Let's get to work!" "Yes, of course!" the other engines replied as they went to began their work. "Right you are Skarloey." said Owen. Sir Handel sighed. "Do I have to?" he moaned. "Yes of course you do Sir Handel." Skarloey replied. "We must work hard and make the Thin Controller proud... as always!" "Fine!" Sir Handel grumped and he did what he was told. Skarloey and the other engines worked hard all day. Paxton arrived to take stone to the docks. "There you go Paxton." whistled Skarloey. "The stone needed for your delivery." "Thanks Skarloey." tooted Paxton and he oiled away cheerily. Skarloey was very pleased to be the leader of the little engines. After work at the Blue Mountain Quarry had been done, Skarloey went back to the sheds for a rest. When he backed into the shed, he saw Rheneas, Rheneas was Skarloey's brother and they were both the oldest engines of the Thin Controller's railway. "Hello Skarloey." Rheneas tooted. Skarloey whistled back. "Hello Rheneas." he replied. "You know," Skarloey said to Rheneas. "All this work is making me feel like I'm too old." "Too old?" exclaimed Rheneas. "You're not too old, what about me?" "Well yes, but I've been breaking down quite a lot recently," replied Skarloey. "I was thinking that one day I should have an overhaul." Rheneas was puzzled. "But why though?" he asked. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" Skarloey retorted. Rheneas stuttered. "Uh... yes," he stuttered. "but, no need to be rude." "I'm sorry, Rheneas." Skarloey apologised. "It's because done so many work today, I feel quite restless, and I want to have a little rest from doing it all." "Oh, alright." muttered Rheneas. "But as you were saying before, you're the oldest engine on this railway, you were named after the railway. You're our deputy leader." "Of course!" boomed Skarloey. "but the Thin Controller might let me go on an overhaul after I do more work." he suggested. "Well, if you say so." said Rheneas as he left the sheds to begin work. Skarloey stayed however so he could have more rest so he could do his work later that day. Later, Skarloey arrived at the yards to take some workmen to Rheneas Tunnel. Soon he was coupled up and he puffed away to the tunnel. "Oh, I do hope Duncan's not had another accident." Skarloey thought, hopingly. "But I don't know why I need to take these workmen to the tunnel anyway." But as Skarloey was puffing on his way to Rheneas Tunnel, he saw a steep hill that he needed to cross so they could get to the tunnel, Skarloey was surprised. "How would I be able to cross over a hill this big?" The old engine asked. "I fail most of the time." "Well, let's just see how you go on then." his driver decided. "Well, alright." Skarloey agreed, but he still knew that he wouldn't be able to go over the hill with the workmen. So wheel turn by wheel turn, Skarloey worried, but confident started to move up the hill, he was feeling determined as he began to puff up the steep slope. "I can do it! I can do it!" he said determinedly. Skarloey puffed and panted up the hill. "I can't let the workmen down." But as Skarloey was nearly at the top of the hill. Trouble began, Skarloey noticed that he was moving slower and slower. "Huh? What's going on?" he exclaimed. All of a sudden, he grounded to a halt. As he tried to continue moving, his wheels started moving backwards and Skarloey rolled back down the hill again. Skarloey was sad. "Oh, how can I get over the hill with this train?" he pondered. "I've never went over it before." "I'm sure we can manage a second time, right?" The driver suggested. Skarloey was unsure, but he knew his driver was right. So he started to move up again, but he just couldn't make it to the top. Skarloey gulped as he rolled back down the slope. "Well as it seems, we'll be nowhere near luck," remarked the driver. "I'll go and get help." And Skarloey's driver went over to a nearby telephone booth. Meanwhile, Rusty was on bridge duty, he was making sure that all the bridges on the Skarloey Railway were safe, but as he was approaching Skarloey Bridge, a workman was standing near the bridge. "Rusty, you must help Skarloey, he's stuck on the hill." he told the little diesel. Rusty heard the workman. "Yes sir. I would definitely want to help a friend." And Rusty chugged immediately away. Meanwhile back at the hill, Skarloey's driver returned from the phone booth. "Help is on the way now, so there's no need to worry," soothed his driver, "we can still make it on time." "I doubt it." mumbled Skarloey. "Oh, I wasn't thinking, I may check on you in case there's a problem with you." Soon, Skarloey's crew were inspecting their engine all over. "Any damage?" asked Skarloey, starting to become a little impatient. "Not really any damage Skarloey." replied his driver. "Why don't you re-check then?" "Well, I've checked all over you and I can't see what is actually wrong with you." said the fireman. "It can't be because the hill's too steep, you're only pulling two trucks and a brakevan." "Exactly!" Skarloey pouted. "Let's just wait for help anyway." his driver finally said. It wasn't long before Rusty came, he tooted his horn when he seen Skarloey. Skarloey was happy to see his friend. "Rusty, how I'm glad to see you." "I only came to help because you were struggling to get over the hill." Rusty chuckled. Skarloey also chuckled, well a little. "Yes, I need help. I can't get over this hill, I'm only pulling two trucks and a van and I'm for some strange reason, I'm just unable to get over it." The Jennings Class C explained. "Is there something wrong with you?" asked Rusty solemnly. "Well, my driver and fireman thought of the same thing," replied Skarloey. "And they checked, but there was nothing." "I see, but we can't stand around here all day, let's start pushing." "Yes, of course." So Rusty began to push Skarloey up the hill, he pushed and pushed with all his might. Rusty was surprised. "Wow, gosh, you way a tonne!" he remarked. "Not really." Skarloey chuckled, but as Rusty and Skarloey were nearly at the top, they stopped and rolled down the hill again. "Eh What, but how?" pondered Rusty. "I don't know, that's the problem with me, Rusty." said Skarloey. "Not even two engines have managed to do it." Rusty's driver commented. "Maybe we should call for another engine." his fireman suggested. "Good idea, Matt." said Rusty's driver, and he called the yard manager. Meanwhile, Sir Handel was shunting trucks and coaches at the depot when the yard manager came urgently. "This is an emergency!" he cried. "You must help Skarloey and Rusty up the hill." Sir Handel snorted. "Oh, do I have to do?" he indignantly asked. "Yes, you have to, you're the only engine available right now." replied the manager. "Fine." Sir Handel scoffed and he puffed huffily away. Sir Handel arrived at the hill and saw Skarloey and Rusty both stood at the bottom. "Huh," he scoffed, "two engines can't even get over a very short hill? Typical!" "No need to be rude." retorted Rusty. "Skarloey is getting old, and you should know that you must respect him. Right?" "Yes, I know." Sir Handel replied. "But can we just get started already? I ain't sitting here all day." "Then get ready then." Rusty puffed. So Sir Handel buffered up to Rusty. "Right, let's start pushing." he said impatiently. "Okay, no need to rush." huffed Rusty. So the two engines began pushing Skarloey up the hill, Skarloey himself also tried moving so he could get up regardless, plus he didn't want to leave Rusty and Sir Handel exhaust with tiresome in the process. "I must get over this hill, will two engines help?" Skarloey wondered. "Of course... well maybe." his driver meekly replied. Skarloey, Sir Handel and Rusty were puffing with all their might up the hill. "I... can... do it!" groaned Skarloey. "Don't... give... up!" cried Rusty. Sir Handel was already tiring out. "I can't take this any longer!" he groaned. At last, Skarloey was up the hill. "Thank you Sir Handel and Rusty." he said as he raced down the other side. Rusty was glad that Skarloey was over the hill. "You welcome." he replied. Suddenly, there was a loud crack which startled Rusty and Sir Handel! Skarloey's valve gear had burst. Skarloey had tried getting up the hill by using the only strength he had within him, but it turns out that the mystery of why he couldn't get up the hill was solved. "Oh m-my." Rusty stammered. Even Sir Handel felt sorry for Skarloey, he knew that he had been grumpy the whole time and now his friend was in trouble. "Uh, Skarloey." he said. "Yes, Sir Handel." Skarloey replied. "Shall I take these workmen to the tunnel for you?" "Well, that would be honourable of you, Sir Handel." Skarloey smiled. "Okay then, Skarloey." Sir Handel was coupled up to Skarloey's train and he set off to the tunnel with the workmen. Rusty helped Skarloey back to the sheds. As he shunted Skarloey into his berth, he turned to change tracks next to him. "Well done Skarloey!" Rheneas and Rusty cheered together. "You tried to show that you're a really useful engine, even though you struggled to get up the hill and your valve gear snapped." added Rusty. "Thank you, Rusty." said Skarloey. "I couldn't have done it without you and Sir Handel." "But I still don't think you're that bad enough to go on an overhaul." commented Rheneas. Then Sir Handel came back to the sheds, he had delivered the workmen to the tunnel on time. "There you go, Skarloey." Sir Handel chuffed. "I've delivered the workmen to the tunnel." "Oh, thanks Sir Handel." came the reply. Sir Handel felt ashamed that he had been grumpy all day, now was his time to apologise. "You know, Skarloey? "I'm sorry for being so grumpy earlier today." Skarloey smiled brightly. "No worries at all, at least you helped me over the hill and the workmen are now at their destination." Sir Handel also smiled and chuckled a little. Then the Thin Controller arrived, he came to talk to Skarloey. "Skarloey, I am very proud of you. You tried your best to get over the hill and you were able to do so." Skarloey was pleased. "Thank you sir!" he said proudly. The Thin Controller suddenly frowned. "But I also heard that your valve gear had snapped." "Yes it has sir, and it's in quite bad condition." admitted Skarloey. "Well, I see and because of all the hard work you have been doing over the years, and because you were able to chuff on even with a burst valve gear. I am giving you an overhaul!" Skarloey's jaw dropped, he gasped from buffer to buffer. "A-an overhaul?!" he stammered. "W-Why Thank you sir" he grinned. "And now you can take a little break from working and also have your valve gear mended." The Thin Controller added and he walked away. "I can't believe it," Skarloey gasped. "I'm actually going on an overhaul, I haven't been on one for years." "Well, you did say about going on an overhaul and here you are." chuckled Rusty. "Your wish came true." laughed Sir Handel. "You'll be gone from the railway for a while now, that'll mean more work on the railway." Rheneas added, but also frowned a little. "I know, the railway won't be the same without me, I can tell." muttered Skarloey. "Anyhow, I will miss you all, but I'm sure there'll be other engines there that I can talk to, which are friendly." Everyone agreed. Skarloey was excited. That day, he was at the yards waiting for a lorry to come and pick him up and take him to the works. All the narrow gauge engines were there, waiting for the upcoming events to take place. Then the lorry arrived. Skarloey beamed with pride, he couldn't wait to be loaded onto the lorry's flatbed. He was soon lifted onto it and the lorry drove away, all of the narrow gauge engines whistled and tooted. "Bye, Skarloey!" called Peter Sam. "Have a great time!" whistled Sir Handel. "And good luck!" added Rusty. "I'll sure miss you brother." Rheneas smiled. "I'll miss you too." responded Skarloey. And it wasn't long before Skarloey was gone into the distance. Skarloey was happy to be going on an overhaul, but he was much more happier to be the leader of the Thin Controller's railway. Characters * Paxton * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duke * Owen * Mr. Percival * A Workman * Duncan (does not speak) * Bertram (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Freddie (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Madge (cameo) Locations * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Bridge * Sodor Castle * Skarloey Railway Depot * Blue Mountain Quarry * Rheneas Hill * Rheneas (station) * Rheneas Tunnel (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of the Skarloey Railway, its engines, its rolling stock and its locations in The Adventures on Sodor. * This is the first episode of The Adventures on Sodor where Thomas does not appear. * It is unofficially revealed that Rusty's driver is called Matt, which is a reference to Rusty's voice actor in the CGI television series, Matt Wilkinson. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor